Despois do funeral
by chorima
Summary: Versión orixinal en galego. Secuela de Sparkhouse, serie da BBC inspirada en Cumes Borrascosos. O día do funeral de Andrew, Carol pregúntase polo seu futuro. ¿Perderá tamén a John? Con Richard Armitage coma John Standring e Sara Smart coma Carol Bolton.
1. Chapter 1

_Capítulo I_

Carol camiña soa entre a néboa da gándara. O vento provócalle calafríos e fai castanexa-los seus dentes. Andrew aparece atrás dela e rodéaa lenemente cos brazos. Carol apoia a caluga contra o pescozo del e sente os seus beizos na meixela. Xa non vai frío ningún. De súpeto, nota algo húmido nas mans que carexa. Abaixa os ollos para mirar e berra. ¡É sangue! As mans de Andrew están cubertas de sangue. Carol desfai o abrazo e virase aterrada. Ten tempo de ver a Andrew caer ó chan cos ollos vidriosos, os pulsos tinxidos de vermello. Axiña, todo esvaece e Carol esperta. Lembra entón que non o ha voltar ver. Xamais. Hai dúas semanas que Andrew cortou as veas.

Carol mira o espertador da mesiña. Son só as dúas da mañá. Non é quen de lembra-la última noite que durmiu dun tirón. Está soa no leito. Desde a morte de Andrew, John non tentou compartilo con ela. Non dixo nada. Simplemente túmbase no sofá cada noite e finxe quedar durmido mentres ve a tele. Ás veces Lisa ponlle unha manta por riba. Carol senta no leito, con expresión triste. John… case que non falou con ela desde aquela noite. De feito, semella non ser quen de mirala ós ollos. O seu silencio doe máis que unha labazada.

O calendario do espertador lémbralle a Carol que hoxe é o día do funeral de Andrew. Retrasouse por mor da autopsia. ¿Para qué se molestaron en facela? ¿Seica poderá explicar por qué un home que o tiña todo desexaba morrer? Carol aparta o pelo e érguese do leito. Ten sede. Decide baixar á cociña por un vaso de auga. Para a súa sorpresa, John está esperto no sofá. Carol agóchase na escaleira, sen ousar entrar. John ten na man o exemplar de _Cumes Borrascosos _de Carol, o mesmo que ela soia ler con Andrew no seu refuxio da gándara.

"O paiaso ó meu carón, que está a beber té nun prato sopeiro, e a come-lo pan sen lava-las mans, debe se-lo seu home", óeo tatexar.

Carol lembra a voz de Andrew, lendo esas mesmas palabras. O canto dun reiseñor comparado cos graznidos dun corvo. Non pode soportalo máis. Corre cara John e arríncalle o libro da man.

"¡Deixa de estragalo!"

John fítaa coma un can ó que veñen de zoupar. Érguese paseniño.

"Non podía durmir. Mañá teño unha cita importante no banco, polo do arrendamento". Semella a piques de chorar. "Sei o moito que che gusta este libro. Pensei que o lería. Malia o que ti cres, non son analfabeto."

Carol apreixa o libro contra o seu peito.

"¿Cres que non sei cal é o problema?", John suspira, "O problema é que non son el. ¿Pois sabes o que che digo? Estou ledo de non ser el. Porque cando eu tiven a oportunidade de estar contigo, collina con ámbalas dúas mans… iso malia que foi o peor erro que cometín na miña vida."

Sen tan sequera pone-los zapatos, sae a fume de carozo cara fóra.

"John, vai viruxe", di Carol, "Vas morrer conxelado".

"¡Ogallá!", berra el e da un portazo tras de si.

A carraxe de John non dura moito. O vento frío encárgase de calmarlla. Decátase entón de que está fóra no medio da noite, en camiseta, e ten os pés cheos de lama. Volve doerlle a tempa esquerda, xusto onde Andrew lle bateu coa pedra. John senta nun tallo, a carón dun bocoi cheo de auga de chuvia. Saca o pano do peto e móllao. Pono contra a tempa e séntese aliviado. É unha dor insoportable que aparece de cando en cando. E con ela, ven a imaxe que quixera esquecer e non pode: Carol apuntándoo coa escopeta, berrando que solte a Andrew.

John agocha a cabeza nas mans. Foi un babeco por facerse ilusións, por pensar que ela o ía querer. De súpeto, nota algo húmido contra os cotobelos. É Ian, o can, lambéndolle a man. John sorrí lenemente e caréxao. Lembra o día no que Andrew veu fachendear do seu repoludo bebé. Tiveron máis palabras de louvanza para o can que para el. "O parvo cabreado", foi coma Carol lle chamou. Quizais iso é o que el foi sempre para ela, pensa John. ¿Qué vai facer? Sabe que ten dereito á metade da granxa, pero non desexa reclamala. Disque Broadbent quere contratar máis personal dentro dun mes. ¿Daríalle o seu antigo traballo? Cos cartos que aínda lle quedan, non lle sera difícil alugar unha habitación. Sí, perderá todo o que lle deixou seu avó, pero non é un prezo moi alto se é quen de durmir outra vez. John estreita o abrazo sobre Ian. As súas bágoas mollan o lombo do can.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

Cando Carol baixa almorzar, o sofá está valeiro. O traxe que John levou á voda colga dunha cadeira, perfectamente alisado. Lembra entón que o oiu na ducha, antes de baixar. Carol séntese culpable. Semella estar a botalo da casa pouco a pouco. Lisa está na cociña, preparando o almorzo. Vólvese cara ela.

"¿Queres té?", pregunta.

Carol asinte. "¿Precisas que te leve á escola ou vas ir con John?"

Lisa dale a cunca de té e míraa desafiante.

"Non fai falla", di, "Vaime levar Becky".

"¿A muller de Andrew?"

"Marcha hoxe cara o sur. Vai vivir cos seus pais. Di que quere despedirse de min. ¿Paréceche mal?"

Carol trata de sorrir.

"Non, para nada. Sei que foi unha boa amiga para ti"

Lisa sorrí e logo vólvese a continuar co que está a facer. Carol colle unha galleta e decide sair almorzar fóra. É unha mañá morna, pero sente calafríos. Bebe un grolo de té e mira pola fiestra cara dentro da casa. Ve baixar a John pola escaleira, cunha camiseta branca e unha toalla arredor do van. Párase diante do sofá e comeza a vestirse. Colle os pantalóns e vólvese cara a nena.

"Mira para outro lado, Lisa, que vou saca-la toalla."

Lisa semella divertida.

"¿E qué che vou ver? ¿Eses ridículos calzóns rosas que levas?"

John enrubia e pasa as perneiras o máis axiña que pode.

"Se son rosa, é porque certa señorita puxo o seu top fucsia a lavar coa roupa branca. ¿Coñeces ti a esa señorita?"

Míranse os dous e bótanse a rir. Ata Carol, desde fóra, non pode evitar unha risada. De súpeto, Lisa deixa o que está a facer e ponse seria.

"John… ¿ti e máis eu qué somos?"

John remata de axusta-lo pantalón.

"¿Qué queres dicir?"

"¿É-lo meu cuñado? ¿Ou é-lo meu padrastro?"

John míraa con tenrura.

"Eu son… un amigo que te quere moito, Lisa".

Carol sente un nó no estómago. Apoiase contra a parede de pedra e segue a escoitar.

"Non o quero por pai", está a dicir Lisa.

"¿De qué falas, pequena?", pregunta John.

"Andrew… nunca me gustou. Sempre me pareceu un neno de mamá. Non quero que sexa meu pai", Lisa mira fixamente a John, "Ogallá que foses ti. ¡Ogallá que ti foses meu pai!"

Fóra, Carol está a piques de botarse a chorar. John sorrí de medio lado, vai cara Lisa e cóllea lenemente polo ombreiro.

"Non debes dicir iso, Lisa. Sexa coma sexa, el era teu pai e debes respetalo. Ademáis, se eu tivese sido teu pai, debería estar no cárcere."

"¿Por qué?"

"Teño oito anos máis que Carol. Agora non importa, porque somos os dous adultos, pero cando deu a luz ela era unha nena. Tería sido un delito."

Carol nota algo quente esvarándolle pola chaqueta do pixama. Decátase de que verqueu o té por riba. Nese momento, o coche de Becky aparece polo camiño. Carol non ten forzas para falar con ela, pero non hai sitio onde agocharse. Becky baixa do coche, cun impecable vestido negro. Pon as gafas de sol coma diadema, óllaa de arriba a baixo, e sorrí irónica. Carol séntese coma unha parva.

"Bos días. ¿Está preparada Lisa?"

"Está… está a remata-lo almorzo", tatexa Carol, "Di que marchas hoxe onda teus pais".

"Non hai nada que me reteña eiquí. De tódolos xeitos, non vai quedar ninguén na casa. A señora Lawton vaise coa súa irmá hoxe, despois do funeral. E o doutor Lawton marcha mañá para Londres."

O ruido da porta interrompe a súa conversa. É John, que marcha para o banco. Leva o traxe da voda e está recén barbeado. Becky pensa que o seu ollar é triste. Carol sorpréndese pensando que está moi guapo.

"Bos días, Becky", di John, "Por favor, recebe o meu máis sentido pésame."

Becky sorrí e apreixalle a man, agradecida. John vólvese a Carol, en realidade olla cara ós pés dela.

"Vou aproveitar para facer uns mandados na cidade. Voltarei tarde".

"Moi ben."

Carol non sabe por qué o fai. Impulsivamente, ponse de puntas e bícao na meixela. El enruga o sobrecello, anoxado. Métese no coche e arrinca, sen volve-la vista atrás nin unha soa vez. A fumareda do tubo de escape case afoga a Carol.

"El non vai quedar", oe falar a Becky ó seu carón.

Non lle responde. Xira a cunca entre as mans repetidas veces, sen pensar. Becky sinala cara a porta.

"Vou avisar a Lisa. ¿Podes botarlle un ollo ó meu cativiño?"

Carol asinte. Despois de que Becky marcha, olla a través da ventaiña do coche. Bebé Tom durme pracidamente na súa silliña. ¿Cómo puido Andrew facerlle iso? ¿Cómo foi quen de deixalo? Ela nunca tería sido quen de abandoar a Lisa. Nunca, nin sequera nos seus peores momentos. Tom esperta e míraa cos seus enormes ollos. Ten os mesmos ollos que o seu pai.

xxxxxxxxxxxx

John aparca o coche na gándara e cambia os zapatos polas botas de senderismo. Camiña paseniño cara o alpendre. Sempre odiou ese lugar e agora con máis motivo que nunca. Lembra o día despois da morte de Andrew, cando Lisa e máis el foron buscar a Carol. Non daba creto ós seus ollos. Aquel mesmo alpendre… o lugar no que a súa muller se atopaba en segredo con Andrew. De neno, John maldecira aquel lugar. Agora o alpendre rise na súa cara, lembrándolle que lle vai quitar todo unha vez máis. John entra. Hai material do servizo de urxencia esparexido polo chan e píngotas de sangue, aló onde Andrew cortou as veas. Outras cousas levan alí máis tempo. Os asentos dun coche, cabos de vela, unha colcha vella chea de humidade…e aló, gravados no muro de pedra, os nomes deles:

CAROL + ANDREW

Marcando o seu terreo. Só que non o é. John pasa as mans pola pedra, anoxado.

"Eu estiven eiquí primeiro."

Vai cara o outro lado do alpendre e axeonllase xunto ó muro. Pasaron máis de vinte anos. ¿Estará aínda alí? Aparta unha das pedras e sorrí ó atopalo. Cuberto de lama, cunha roda de menos, pero co vermello e o branco aínda intactos. O coche de Starsky e Hutch da súa irmá pequena. El agochárao alí para facela anoxar. Faino xirar entre os dedos. ¿Qué diría Carol se soubese que aquel alpendre fora del? ¿Se soubese que aquelas ruinas puideron ter sido a granxa da súa familia?

xxxxxxxxx

Carol xa mudou de roupa tres veces. Sacode a cabeza e múdase outra vez. Sabe que debe darse presa. Son case as dúas da tarde e o funeral vai comezar en media hora. Ó final decídese por un pantalón gris e un xersei negro de punto. Levará tamén a gabardina. ¿Qué vai facer co pelo? ¿Será mellor solto ou recollido? Mírase no espello e séntese estúpida. Vai ir a un funeral, non a unha festa. A Andrew non lle importa o aspecto que ten. O teléfono soa no piso de embaixo. Carol colle o bolso e a gabardina, baixa e descolga, distraida.

"¿Diga?"

É unha voz de muller.

"¿Dona Carol Bolton? Son a señorita Grey, do Banco de Halifax. Só quería saber se o seu home se atopa mellor."

Carol enruga o sobrecello, extrañada.

"¿Qué ocorreu? ¿Seica hai algún problema co arrendamento?"

"Non, non é iso. De feito, estamos impresionados coas melloras que vostedes fixeron en tan pouco tempo. Só quería saber qué lle dixo o doutor ó señor Standring."

O corazón de Carol comeza a latexar con forza.

"O meu home non voltou desde esta mañá", sente a gorxa seca. "Por favor, señorita, dígame qué lle ocorreu."


	2. Chapter 2

_Capítulo II_

Carol conduce moi nervosa, lembrándose a sí mesma que non debe correr. Comezou a orballar nada máis sair da casa, e o único que lle falta é esvarar co coche. A señorita Grey fora moi paciente con ela.

"O seu home non paraba de chisca-los ollos e toca-la tempa durante a entrevista", explicáralle, "Cando lle preguntei se se sentía ben, contoume que caera contra un valado de pedra hai dúas semanas. De feito, a cicatriz é ben visible". Carol odiárase a sí mesma en canto oira aquelo. "Ofrecímoslle un vaso de auga, pero semellaba doerlle moito. Case que o obrigamos a ir ó hospital… el dicía que non era nada." Carol sacodira a cabeza. "Non, non lle deixamos conducir. Pedímoslle un taxi. ¿Sabe onde é o hospital local?"

Sí, Carol sabe. Atravesa o centro de Halifax a fume de carozo, aparca en zona prohibida e entra correndo en urxencias. John non está alí. Nunca estivo. A recepcionista ofrécese a darlle o teléfono dos outros hospitais da zona, pero Carol dille que non. Dalle as grazas, sae fóra e chama polo móbil ó banco outra vez.

"¿Señorita Grey? Desculpe que a moleste outra vez. Non, no hospital non saben nada do meu home. ¿Pode darme o nome da compañía de taxis? Eles serán quen de dicirnos onde o levaron."

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol séntese confusa mentres conduce cara a General Infirmary de Leeds. ¿Por qué iría John tan lonxe? Hai varios centros médicos moito máis preto. A sá de urxencias está atestada cando entra. A recepcionista é moi amable con ela. Quizais porque Carol está máis branca que o papel e treme coma unha folla.

"Démoslle o alta ó seu home hai máis ou menos unha hora. Non ten nada de que preocuparse. O señor Standring saiu daquí polo seu propio pé."

Carol suspira aliviada e cóllese do mostrador. De súpeto, sente unha man no seu ombreiro. Vírase e ve a unha enfermeira afrocaribeña, de mediana idade, cunhas gafiñas redondas suxeitas cunha cadeiña.

"¿Es ti a muller de Ralphie?"

Carol sorrí. É certo. O nome completo de John é "Ralph John Standring". Meteuse con el a miudo por iso.

"Eu son a enfermeira Dixon. Podes chamarme Nelly. Coñezo ó teu home desde que era un cativiño… e ti es aínda máis bonita do que el me dixo."

A súa doce expresión invita a Carol a confiar nela.

"Ralphie só precisa descansar, iso é todo", explica Nelly. "O doutor díxolle que tivo moita sorte. Uns milímetros máis arriba e o golpe tería sido mortal."

Carol leva unha man á fronte, sentindo que vai desmaiar. Malia que lle pesa recoñecelo, Andrew comportouse coma un besta aquel día. ¡Puido ter matado a John! Nelly alumíñalle a meixela.

"¡Miña pobre! Asustácheste. ¿Queres que vaiamos tomar un café? Gustaríame falar un anaco contigo, se non tes inconvinte."

Carol asinte coa cabeza.

A cafetería do hospital está case valeira a esa hora. Carol e Nelly sentan a carón da fiestra, con dúas fumegantes cuncas de café.

"Coñecín a Ralphie cando tiña oito anos", comeza a falar Nelly. "Trouxérono a urxencias, con conmoción cerebral. O día do accidente."

"¿Qué accidente?"

"¿Seica non cho contou?", a enfermeira fítaa extrañada. "Claro, non levades moito tempo casados."

"Menos dun mes", suspira Carol. Tenta quece-las mans co café.

Nelly apoia os cóbados na mesa e sorrí timidamente.

"Descúlpame. Ás veces falo de máis. Quizais… quizais debería ser Ralphie quen cho contase."

Carol cóllea do brazo.

"Por favor. Vostede debe saber o pouco falangueiro que é. Preciso saber."

Nelly quita as gafas e frega a ponte do nariz. Respira fondo.

"Ralphie ía no coche coa súa familia. Chovera todo o día e esvararon na estrada. El estivo en coma unha semana. Espertou para descubrir que os seus pais e a súa irmá pequena morreran." A enfermeira da un grolo ó café. "El tivo que estar bastante tempo no hospital. Aparte do golpe na cabeza, tiña feridas bastante grave nas pernas. Case que tivo que aprender a camiñar outra vez."

Carol lembra entón que lle viu unha cicatriz bastante grande na coxa na súa noite de vodas.

"Tódalas enfermeiras tomámoslle moito cariño. Queixábase menos que un cordeiriño. ¿Chegaches a coñece-lo seu avó?"

"Só de pasada."

"Un bó home. Foi el quen criou a Ralphie. Por desgraza, comezou a padecer de Alzheimer cando o teu home tiña dezaoito anos."

"Sí. John coidou del ata que morreu. Lémbroo ben."

"Por iso estou tan contenta de que teñades a vosa propia granxa", continua Nelly. "Sempre foi o soño de Ralphie. Comezara a estudar Inxeñería Agrónoma na universidade, pero tivo que deixalo para coidar do seu avó."

Carol arquea as cellas, sorprendida.

"¿John? ¿Na universidade?"

Nelly míraa con severidade.

"Son consciente de que algunha xente pensa que é aparvado. Pero non é culpa súa. Non lle quedaron secuelas despois do coma, só que tarda un pouco en reaccionar cando a xente lle fala."

Carol agocha a cara detrás do café. A expresión de Nelly dulcifícase.

"Cando conseguiu o traballo na vosa granxa, foi a primeira vez que o vin sorrir en moito tempo."

A rapaza enruga o nariz e bota unha risada incrédula.

"Meu pai era un berrón e un borrachuzas. ¿Cómo podia estar contento de traballar para el?"

"El ben sabía como era teu pai. Estáballe agradecido porque nunca lle poñía problemas se precisaba tempo libre para atende-lo seu avó. Pero iso era todo. Ralphie odiaba o xeito no que o teu pai te trataba. De feito, anoxouno en moitas ocasións poñéndose da túa parte."

"Nunca souben que John se poñía da miña parte." Carol semella gratamente sorprendida. Nelly sorrí ó notalo e segue a falar.

"Se Ralphie era feliz na vosa granxa, era por causa túa e da túa irmanciña. Daquela, el viña con frecuencia ó hospital co seu avó. Eu levábao a tomar un café sempre que podia. Sabía que Ralphie non tiña ninguén máis con quen falar. Ilumiñábaselle a cara cada vez que mencionaba a volas dúas." Nelly bebe o derradeiro grolo de café e deixa a cunca a un lado. "Sei que adora á túa irmanciña Lisa. Ela tiña cinco anos cando Ralphie a coñeceu. Os mesmos que a irmanciña del cando morreu."

A expresión de Carol tórnase triste. Tenta bebe-lo café, pero decátase de que quedou frío.

"Nembargantes, era de ti de quen máis falaba. Nunca o recoñeceu, pero eu sei que lle gustaches desde o principio. Díxome que o primeiro que fixeches foi miralo de arriba a baixo e berrar: '¡Vaia langrán!'. Púxose tan nervoso que lle caeu o martelo e lle bateu nun pé." Nelly ri. "Enrubiou coma un tomate mentres mo contaba."

Agora é Carol a que enrubia. Lembra ben aquel día. Ela escapara cara a gándara xusto despois, para verse con Andrew. Estiveron os dous ríndose un bó anaco do "zoupón que contratara seu pai".

"O doutor e máis eu botámoslle unha bronca hoxe. Ralphie debeu ter ido ó hospital o día que caeu. Co seu historial, calquer ferida na cabeza ten que vixiarse. Ordeámoslle que fixese reposo total por unha semana."

"Encargareime de que o faga", promete Carol. "Aínda que teña que atalo ó leito."

Nelly cóllelle a man e míraa ós ollos.

"Coida do meu rapaz, Carol. E, por favor, quéreo moito. El merece ser feliz."

CONTINUARÁ


	3. Chapter 3

**AVISO: **Este capítulo contén sexo e lembranza dunha violación.

_Capítulo III_

Carol chega a casa esgotada. Xa anoiteceu. Típico inverno de Yorkshire. Vé luz na cociña e pregúntase se John voltaría. Aparca no alpendre e sae do coche. De súpeto, o seu pé tropeza con algo. Sente un nó na gorxa ó decatarse de que é a escopeta coa que apuntou ó seu home. Abre a recámara e respira aliviada. Está descargada. ¿Cómo puido ser tan parva? ¿Cómo puido deixala por alí ciscada con Lisa na casa? Inda que... o seu pai nunca tivera semellantes escrúpulos. Moitas veces dáballe por disparar ás toupas, estivese bébedo ou non. De nena, Carol soia tirarse ó chan e tapa-los oidos, mentres el se ría dela. Pregúntase por qué gardou a escopeta, se non a precisan. Ningún deles vai de caza, coma tampouco fora seu pai. Quizais levala facíao sentirse home. Carol baixa a cabeza. Cando apuntou a John, demostrou que era verdadeiramente filla de pai. Séntese furiosa. Por nada do mundo quere parecerse a ese besta. Colle a escopeta con ámbalas dúas mans e esnaquízaa contra a parede. Bate unha e outra vez ata que lle cae das mans, feita anacos. Respira fondo e camiña cara a casa.

Cando entra, Lisa está sentada diante da tele, medio adurmiñada. Carol colga a gabardina, abaixase ó seu carón e bícaa na cabeza.

"¿Xa ceaches?"

Lisa estírase e asinte. Frega os ollos e mira cara Carol.

"John non quixo cear. Di que pasou o día en urxencias."

"Seino", Carol interrúmpea, "¿Onde está agora? ¿Foi para a cama?"

"Oino meterse na bañeira. Creo que aínda está alí."

"Vai deitarte, Lisa. Eu recollerei a cociña."

Lisa érguese e sinala cara a mesa.

"Quería facer un album da voda, pero só tiña tres fotos. Tiña pensado que fosemos a un parque bonito, despois da cerimonia, a sacar máis, pero entón foi cando apareceu Andrew." Lisa torce o xesto. "Estropeouno todo."

Carol colle o album e pasa as páxinas.

"Haberá outros días, Lisa. Sacaremos máis fotos."

"¿Sacaremos?". A nena semella incrédula.

"Sacaremos. E agora vai deitarte."

Mentres Lisa sube, Carol senta a ve-lo album. Mmmm. Quizais a súa pequena ten futuro coma fotógrafa. Mágoa que John e máis ela tivesen esa cara de asustados. Hai unha á porta do xulgado, outra na sá de espera... Foi o xuiz de paz o que sacou a derradeira, deles tres xuntos. Nin ela nin John miran cara a cámara. Míranse ós ollos, os dous cun amplo sorriso. Ó seu carón Lisa, co sobrecello enrugado, finxe estar anoxada. Carol lembra entón. Foi cando a pequena preguntou, de brincadeira, onde ían celebra-lo banquete e John dixera:

"No 'fish and chips' da esquina. Pagas ti."

Carol e máis el botaran unha gargallada. Nese momento, sen avisalos, o xuiz déralle ó click. Qué irónico. Calquera que vise a foto, pensaría que eran unha parella namorada.

Carol pecha o album e apoia a cabeza nas mans. Pensa en como John estivo a traballar da mañá á noite, como durmiu nese incómodo sofá. Todo por evitala a ela. Suspira. Non foi xusto arrastralo na súa desfeita. Ponse en pé. Inda queda cocido na pota, pero decide que non ten fame. Sube as escaleiras paseniño. Ve luz no cuarto de baño. Non lle importa o que diga John. Se poña como se poña, esta noite vai durmir no leito.

Abre a porta e queda parada no sitio. Sorrí timidamente. John quedou durmido na bañeira. Óllao sen ousar face-lo máis mínimo movemento. Durme tan pracidamente que sería unha mágoa espertalo. Píngotas de auga esváranlle pola meixela e o pescozo. O ollar de Carol deslízase polo corpo do seu home. O seu pálido peito semella esculpido en mármore. Carol baixa os ollos cara o seu embigo, cara o seu espeso vello púbico... Detén a ollada no seu pene. Non pode dicir que disfrutou na súa noite de vodas, pero quedou sorprendida da delicadeza coa que a penetrou, da suavidade do seu tacto. Lembra como a abrazou, como a mirou ós ollos. As outras veces non fora así. As veces nas que o seu pai entrara naquela mesma habitación, bébedo coma unha cuba. Nunca dicía nada, nin sequera a miraba. Simplemente guindábase enriba dela e movíase coma un martelo cravándoa no leito. Carol tiña dez anos a primeira vez que o fixera. De súpeto, sente calafríos. Abraza os seus ombreiros, a piques de chorar. John esperta e fítaa sorprendido.

"¿Carol?"

Tenta incorporarse, pero ela alza a palma da man, facéndolle ademán de que se deteña. Ase os bordes do xersei e comeza a quitalo. John case que non ousa respirar mentres ela se ispe. Sente medo, porque nese momento a desexa máis que nunca. Carol quita as bragas e entra na bañeira. Se case non había espazo para as longas pernas de John, moito menos o hai para os dous. A auga comeza sair fóra, inundando o chan. Carol sorrí, lembrando aquela noite na parte de atrás do landrover. Está visto que sempre teñen que atoparse en sitios reducidos. Apoia a cabeza entre o pescozo e o ombreiro esquerdo de John. O corazón do seu home latexa coma se fose estoupar. Quizais instintivamente, el rodéalle a cintura cos brazos.

"Déchesme un bó susto hoxe", comeza a falar Carol.

"¡Bo, se non foi nada! A señora do banco, que se empeñou en que fose ó hospital."

"Nelly non pensa o mesmo... Ralphie."

John suspira, decatándose de que o pillou. Xira a cara para o outro lado, incapaz de mirala. Carol alumíñalle a cicatriz coas puntas dos dedos.

"Coñecina hoxe no hospital, cando fun buscarte", continúa ela. "É encantadora. Faloume da túa familia... e do accidente."

A tristura anuba os ollos de John.

"¿Por qué nunca mo contaches?", pregunta Carol.

"Nunca tiven a oportunidade, con tódalas cousas que pasaron."

Carol caréxalle a meixela co polgar.

"Unha vez dixéchesme que nunca pensase que non podía contarche cousas. Non teñas medo de contarme cousas ti a min."

Bícao lenemente no peito, para animalo a falar. John respira fondo e estreita o abrazo sobre ela.

"¿Lembras ese alpendre en ruinas, na gándara? ¿Ese no que ti e máis...", cústalle pronuncia-lo nome, "Andrew vos xuntábades?"

Carol asinte coa cabeza.

"Pertencía a un tío da miña nai. Tivo unha embolia e pasou os derradeiros anos da súa vida nun asilo. Meus pais visitábano a miudo. Cando morreu, descobrimos que nos deixara o terreo e os poucos cartos que tiña. Meus pais sempre quixeran a súa propia granxa, coma min. Sabían que o lugar precisaba moitas reparacións, que lles ía levar moito tempo, pero non lles importou. Daquela, meu pai traballaba de albanel. Os fins de semana iamos alí, cos seus compañeiros de traballo, a construi-la nosa casa. Eu era un cativiño, pero axudábaos a carrexar tixolos. O día do accidente era domingo. Voltábamos a casa. Fora un día anubado, pero a chuvia comezou de súpeto. Eu non lembro nada. Quedei durmido nada máis sentar no coche. Cando espertei, estaba no hospital. Dixéronme que durmira unha semana enteira, e que a miña irmá pequena e meus pais...", morde o beizo inferior, tentando non chorar. "Eles pediran un préstamo, así que o banco quedou co terreo. Foi meu avó quen me criou."

Carol incorpórase un pouco, buscando o seu ollar, pero el négase a mirala. De súpeto, o colgante que ela leva roza o peito del. John decátase de que é o da súa nai, o mesmo que quixera darlle aquel Nadal. Cólleo entre os dedos e sorrí a Carol por vez primeira.

"Lévoo posto desde a voda", confesa ela, "¿Non te decataches?"

"Non é moi valioso, pero aquel Nadal non tiña cartos para mercarche nada."

Carol ase o colgante.

"Para min non ten prezo. Adoreino desde o primeiro momento en que o vin, pero sentínme tan mal... Ti estabas a darme o teu corazón, sen decatarte de que eu te tratara de xeito infernal."

"Non importa."

"Sí importa. Ti impórtasme."

John míraa incrédulo.

"¿Qué tal o funeral?"

Carol dase de conta entón.

"Non fun."

"¿Qué?"

"Dispoñíame a sair cando chamaron do banco. Fun correndo a buscarte polos hospitais. Esquecino por completo."

"Síntoo, Carol. Bo, supoño que podes ir levarlle flores calquer día."

"Non quero."

"Non hai problema. Non me sentirei mal se o fas."

"Non é por ti. Simplemente non quero."

John arquea unha cella. Carol continúa, sentindo que se quitou un peso enorme de enriba.

"O día da voda, Andrew mentiu."

"¿Qué queres dicir? ¿Seica Lisa non é filla túa?"

"Miña si. Pero non del."

"Non entendo. ¿Entón?"

"Eu nunca fixen o amor con Andrew. Nin con ninguén denantes de contigo. Lisa...Prométeme que non lle has dicir nada."

John asinte coa cabeza, cada vez máis intrigado.

"Desde que era unha nena, os meus pais pasaban as noites bebendo e discutindo. Eu soía poñe-la almofada na cabeza para non oilos. Pregaba para que miña nai non quedase durmida no sofá, porque cando o facía, meu pai subía ó meu cuarto."

John abre uns ollos coma pratos e fítaa horrorizado.

"Miña nai nunca soubo a verdade, nin sequera cando quedei embarazada. Ou quizais escolleu non sabela. Andrew tampouco o soubo ata moitos anos despois. Decidíramos casar, e el averiguouno a noite antes da voda. Nunca se presentou no xulgado."

John tenta non demostralo, pero é obvio que arde coa carraxe. Apreixa a Carol, cada vez con máis forza.

"Cando Andrew dixo que Lisa era filla súa, ó principio pensei que o facía por ela, para aforrarlle un disgusto. Logo decateime de que o fixo só por amolarte a ti. Para demostrar que el me tivera primeiro. Coma se eu fose da súa propiedade."

As bágoas esvaran polas meixelas de Carol, mollando o peito de John. A boca del forma unha perfecta liña recta. Os seus ollos están cheos de xenreira. Carol nunca o viu tan anoxado.

"Tódalas veces que tiven o teu pai ó meu alcance... ¡Esa fedorenta besta! Se o tivese sabido, teríao degolado coma un carneiro. Ou quizais sería mellor esnaquizarlle os miolos cunha pedra. Sempre estaba bébedo. Sería fácil que parecese un accidente."

O exabrupto de John sorprende e agrada a Carol. O seu home nunca lle pareceu máis adorable que nese momento. Comeza a rir a gargalladas. El míraa sen comprender.

"Cres que non sería quen." John séntese ferido.

"Non, ó contrario. Sí que o serías. Pero coñézote ben, John Standring", cóllelle a cara entre as mans, "Non serías quen de vivir coa culpa. O seguinte que farías sería ir á comisaría a entregarte. E agora estarías a apodrecer nunha cela, en vez de estar eiquí comigo."

Achégase para bicalo nos beizos, pero John ásea polos ombreiros.

"¿Fíxenche dano?"

"¿Qué queres dicir? ¿Cando?"

"Na nosa noite de vodas. ¿Fíxenche dano?"

Carol suspira e sacode a cabeza.

"Non. Contigo nunca tiven medo."

Sente nese momento que algo muda para sempre no interior dela, inda que non pode explica-lo que é. John non di nada. Alumíñalle a meixela, con toda a tristura do mundo nos seus ollos. Carol volve achegarse. Desta vez el non tenta detela. Os seus beizos entreabertos devoran a boca de John. O cabelo dela faille cóxegas no peito. John deslízalle as mans polas costas, mentres responde ós seus bicos cunha paixón reprimida demasiado tempo. De súpeto, ámbolos dous esvaran e unha presa de auga cae da bañeira ó chan, cun sonoro "chof". Rin os dous.

"Quizais deberiamos ir a un lugar máis confortable", suxire ela.

"Quizais sí."

Carol sae da bañeira ás présas. Detense na porta, a tempo de ver a John esvarar. O chan está tan mollado que non lle queda outra que gatuñar para non caer de fuciños. Carol ri a gargalladas e sae correndo. John atrápaa a medio camiño polo corredor. Cóllea en brazos e apóiaa contra a parede. Carol enlaza as pernas arredor dos seus cadrís. Morde o beizo inferior ó nota-la súa crecente erección. John bícalle os peitos. Carol rodéalle o pescozo cos brazos e fálalle ó ouvido.

"Imos espertar a Lisa."

O pensamento de que a pequena os pille alí espidos fai enrubiar a John. Ase a Carol con máis forza e camiña con ela en brazos ata o dormitorio. Deposítaa con delicadeza no leito e vírase a pecha-la porta con chave.

"Por favor, non apagues a luz", pide ela.

"Coma ti desexes."

John sorrí con tenrura. Queda parado xunto á porta, súbitamente tímido. Carol abre o caixón da mesiña de noite e colle un preservativo. Abre a bolsiña.

"Ven eiquí."

Deslízalle o preservativo polo membro erecto e túmbase de costas no leito. Séntese reconfortada cando John a envolve co seu corpo. Ó sentilo dentro dela, Carol pecha os ollos e abandóase a el. Non quere pensar en nada... mentres dure a noite.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Carol esperta de súpeto. A claridade indícalle que xa amenceu. Desperézase coma un gatiño, sen gaña ningunha de erguerse. As sabas están húmidas aínda. Sorrí avergoñada e estira a man esquerda. O outro lado do leito está valeiro. John, neno malo, ¿onde fuches?, pensa para sí. Decátase entón de que Lisa está na porta do cuarto, co sobrecello enrugado e os brazos cruzados. Carol cóbrese coas sabas.

"Bos días, Bela Durminte." O ton da nena é irónico. "¿Pensas erguerte ou aínda é cediño?"

Carol frega os ollos.

"¿Qué hora é?"

"As nove."

"¿As nove?". Carol incorpórase e busca desesperadamente algo para poñer. Ó final atopa unha camisa de John no chan.

"¿Por qué non estás na escola?"

Lisa sorrí maliciosa.

"Pois non o sei. ¿Quizais porque é sábado?"

Carol remata de abotoa-la camisa.

"Se eu fose ti, non usaría o baño", continúa Lisa, "Está totalmente inundado."

"Sí, xa sei. É que reventou unha tubería. John e máis eu estivemos tentando amañala."

"¡Ah, agora chámanlle así!", ri Lisa.

Carol lánzalle unha ollada asasina.

"¿Onde está John? ¿Na cociña?"

"John marchou", di Lisa.

"¿Cómo dis?". Carol non da creto.

"Hai un anaco. O ruido espertoume. Mirei pola fiestra e vino meterse nun taxi." A cara da nena tórnase asustada. "Vai voltar, ¿non si?"

Carol senta no leito e respira fondo. Estase a face-la mesma pregunta, pero non quere alarmar a Lisa. Tenta finxir que non pasa nada.

"Pois claro que vai voltar, parva. Só foi recolle-lo coche."

Lisa respira aliviada. Carol aparta o pelo da cara.

"¿Fasme un té, Lisa? Baixarei en canto remate de vestirme."

A nena asinte e sae do cuarto. Carol leva as mans ás tempas, tentando pensar con claridade. Só foi recolle-lo coche. Isa é a explicación máis lóxica. Vai cara o armario e abre a porta. Está segura de que John gardara alí unha mochila, pero xa non está. Tampouco moita da súa roupa. Carol cóllese da porta do armario, sentindo que vai caer. Ocorreu. John abandoouna. E ela é a única culpable.

CONTINUARÁ


	4. Chapter 4

_Capítulo IV_

John paga o taxi e colle a súa mochila. Por sorte, o coche aínda está onde o deixara o día anterior. Fora incapaz de lembrar se o pechara. Abre o portaequipaxes e pousa a mochila dentro. E agora, ¿onde irá? Ten parentes lonxanos en Nottingham, pero non os viu desde o funeral do seu avó. Nin sequera saben que casou. ¿Cómo lles vai dicir que se separa menos dun mes despois? Non. Precisa un lugar tranquilo para pensar, e iso non o vai ter rodeado de xente a facer preguntas. ¿Qué tal Liverpool? O seu avó levárao alí unha vez, cando tiña catorce anos. Encantáralle o porto. Soñara con embarcar e viaxar polo mundo enteiro. Que irónico. En todos estes anos, non se moveu da vila. ¿Por qué non se foi da granxa despois de que Carol fuxiu? Puido ter atopado un traballo mellor facilmente. Quedouse por ela. Porque sempre tivo a estúpida esperanza de que voltaría. John abre a porta do coche e senta no asento do conductor. A noite anterior con Carol demostroulle que é tempo de cambiar. A noite anterior ela foi súa en corpo e alma, pero John sabe que non vai durar. En calquer momento, ela estará a chorar polo seu precioso Andrew. John decátase de que sente mágoa por ela. Puido tela feito moi feliz, se tan só Carol lle tivese deixado. Axusta o espello retrovisor e mira o seu reflexo. É aínda novo, e desde que deixou de vestirse coma o parvo da vila ata semella guapo. Ten dereito a ser querido. Non ten por qué acepta-las migallas de Carol. Pon o cinto de seguridade e consulta o seu reloxio. Son as nove e media. É aínda cedo para chamar a Nelly. Remata o turno ben tarde, e neste momento debe estar durmindo. Só quere dicirlle que non se preocupe, que está ben. Apoia as mans no volante. ¿De verdade está ben? As súas dúbidas duran só uns segundos. Arrinca o coche e sae cara Liverpool.

xxxxxxxx

Carol remata de recolle-la cociña e senta diante da tele, cunha cunca de té. É un documental de camións que non lle interesa nadiña, pero precisa o ruido. Está soa. Lisa foi pasa-lo día a Flamingo Land cunha amiga do colexio. Os pais da rapaza prometeron traela de volta a tempo para a cea. Lisa non lle fixo máis preguntas, pero é obvio que sospeita que John marchou para sempre. Becky ten razón. ¿Por qué ía quedar?

"Porque o preciso", pensa Carol en voz alta.

Por suposto, dille a súa conciencia. Precisa-los seus cartos. Precisa-lo seu traballo na granxa. Precisas alguén que te console cando xa non podes máis. ¿Pero parácheste a pensar se ti é-lo que el precisa?

O vento bate con forza na fiestra, abríndoa de súpeto. Ven direito desde a gándara. Carol érguese a pechala e ve o alpendre ó lonxe. Andrew está a chamar por ela. Agárdaa alí, coma tantas outras veces. Carol sabe que ten que ir. Se non vai agora, endexamáis será libre. Pon o anorak ás presas e corre outeiro enriba.

xxxxxxxx

John está a repostar na gasolineira cando un coche azul aparca ó seu carón. Del baixa o doutor Lawton e saúdanse ambos. Malia a carraxe que lle inspira esa familia, John sente mágoa ó ve-lo aspecto que ten. Semella que avellou dez anos nas últimas semanas. Outra vida que Andrew se levou por diante.

"¿Está ben Carol?", pregunta o doutor.

"Por suposto", contesta John con cara de poquer. "¿Por qué non ía estar?"

"Pensei que viría ó funeral."

"Eu non lle prohibín que fose."

O doutor Lawton apoiase na portiña do coche. Semella fráxil e canso.

"Perdóame, John. Eu non quería insinuar... Estes días non sei nin o que digo. Paso o tempo a matinar por qué Andrew o fixo." Segue a mirar cara John, pero o seu ollar está perdido na lonxanía. "¿Qué fixen mal? ¿Foi porque non o deixei casar con Carol?"

John morde o beizo inferior, anoxado.

"O seu fillo era un adulto, doutor Lawton. Se de verdade quixese casar con Carol, non habería forza no mundo capaz de detelo."

"Andrew era tan novo..."

"¡Tamén o era Carol!", berra John.

O doutor rompe a chorar. John enrubia ata o raiz do pelo.

"Descúlpeme, doutor Lawton. Comporteime coma un besta."

O doutor di que non importa, pero John obrígao a sentar no coche e vai buscarlle un café na máquina. Apoiase no capó mentres o doutor bebe.

"Perdoa por montarche unha escea, fillo", descúlpase o doutor Lawton. "Ti tes motivos suficientes para mandarnos a todos ó inferno."

John non ousa miralo, aínda avergoñado.

"¿Poderá conducir, doutor Lawton? Se quere, podo levalo onde vostede me diga."

O doutor sorrí agradecido.

"Estarei ben, John."

Érguese a bota-la cunca valeira no lixo, pero John cóllella da man e di que o fará el. Mentres camiña cara o colector, volta pensar en Carol. Imaxínaa aquel día no xulgado, agardando por alguén que nunca se presentou. Andrew non era máis que un cobarde. Pero el non o é. John paga a gasolina e disponse a marchar. Xa no seu coche, crúzase de novo co doutor Lawton, que o sauda coa man.

"Por certo, fillo, ¿onde é que vas?"

"Na dirección correcta", contesta John.

xxxxxxxxx

Carol envólvese no anorak, morta de frío. O alpendre está húmido. Olla a manta na que ela e Andrew soían sentarse. ¿Estivo sempre tan chea de balor? E eses restos de sangue, toda esa lama no chan... Os nomes deles aínda están, pero Andrew non. Alí non hai máis que morte. O lugar que tanto amaba parécelle agora odioso.

"Quero morrer por ti", dixéralle Andrew en varias ocasións.

Pero morrer é moi fácil. O difícil é vivir. ¿Tería sido feliz vivindo con Andrew? Carol sae do alpendre e senta nunha rocha. Apoia a cabeza nos xeonllos.

"Ti eras coma o vento, Andrew", pensa. "Aparece de cando en vez, enguedéllame o cabelo e logo marcha. John é coma esta rocha na que sento. Non te decatas de que está alí, mais a gándara viríase abaixo coas primeiras chuvias se non estivese. John é a miña rocha."

Olla outeiro embaixo. Aló agárdaa o seu fogar, agárdaa a súa pequena Lisa... ¿agárdaa John? Érguese dun chouto, co corazón a piques de estouparlle no peito. ¡Ese é o coche de John! Carol bota a correr cara Sparkhouse.

xxxxxxxxxxx

John baixa do coche paseniño e mira ó seu arredor. Non parece que haxa ninguén na casa. Algo no chan chama a súa atención. É o rifle do señor Bolton, feito anacos. ¿Sería estúpido agardar un miragre?

"¡John!"

É a voz de Carol. Corre cara el, case sen alento. Literalmente guíndase nos seus brazos. El está a piques de caer. Ela cólleo polas lapelas e bícao salvaxemente. A cara dela ferve pola carreira que se pegou.

"Non me deixes, John", chora. "Por favor, non me deixes."

John cóllelle a cara coas mans. Bícaa nos ollos, bebéndolle as bágoas ó mesmo tempo.

"¿De veras queres que quede?"

Ela asinte, desesperada. John suspira e sorrí. Non quere que Carol note que desexa urrar de ledicia.

"Bo, pois entón haberá que quedar."

Abrázanse forte, sen espazo ningún entre os seus corpos. John albisca o alpendre no cume do outeiro, coma unha sombra que os ameaza.

"A ela non ma quitarás", pensa para sí. "Desafíoche a que o tentes."

Carol sente o vento da gándara nas costas, pero será forte e non se xirará. Os brazos de John danlle forza para resistirse. Acó embaixo con el séntese viva, e o único que desexa é vivir.

FIN


End file.
